


Gabriel's heart

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Chaptered, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Chaptered)Reaper is an average man with some not so average love problems. He's been messing around with Akande and emotions have developed but Akande doesn't feel the same. It hurts him but instead of wallowing around, his friend helps him find Jack.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck..~" Gabe shivered as he gripped the sheets underneath him.

"You love it when I come inside you, don't you?" The man on top teased as he pulled out.

"Shut up, Akande." He chuckled and looked around for his clothes, it was thrown around everywhere so he started to collect it.

"You always entertain me Gabe," The ebony man said as he slipped on his shirt. "Same time next week?"

"You know it handsome," Gabriel stood up and tried to kiss the other but he rejected it. "What the hell, you fuck my ass and I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

"It's weird when you kiss me while we're not in action." Akande mumbled. 

"You're really strict on this 'fuck buddies only' rule, huh?"

"Indeed I am," He patted Gabriel's head. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I know, I know." The Latino slipped on his pants. "I'll see you around then."

"Bye, Gabriel." Akande waved as he returned back to his daily life. Gabriel waved back and left the apartment but pain lingered in his chest. He wanted to be in a relationship with Akande but the other made it clear he wasn't the committed type. Sex was good but he wanted to hold hands and drink coffee together too. He tried not to think about it as he continued walking back to his own apartment. 

..

Gabe made it back safe but wasn't pleased to see his roommate Sombra had company. "Who the hell is this?"

"Gabe!" Sombra greeted his happily then realized what he was asking. "Esta es mi amiga Amélie."

"Por que no me dices cuando tienes personas aqui?"

"Calm down Gabe, we're going out soon." Sombra scoffed. "Where were you?"

"With Akande." Gabe walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend. 

"Yeesh, you are still messing around with that guy? Didn't he reject you like six times?"

"Shut up," The Latino mumbled. "..I can't get over him."

"Aw, poor Gabey." Sombra thought for a second. "Why don't you come with me and Amélie? We're going to a club."

"I don't know, I'm not really.."

"Come on, you can meet a nice guy there! It's a pretty formal one so it won't be anything wild." Sombra looked at Amélie. "We're actually just going to spy on her fiance Gerard, she thinks he's being naughty."

"I don't think, I know."

"Oh come on, you know he loves you." Sombra pinched her cheek. "You want to come or not Gabe?"

"..Let me just get dressed." 

"Put on your sexy pants Gabe, we're finding you a good man tonight!" Sombra exclaimed excitingly.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you find out Gerard was going to be here?" Sombra asked her friend while they were in the car. 

"A friend of mine told me she overheard one of his calls. When he told me he was going to work tonight, I knew he was lying because I called his boss." 

"Adventure!" Sombra exclaimed jokingly. "You excited Gabe?"

"I wouldn't say excited." Reyes mumbled as he drove. "By the way, I'm starting to think you only invited me to play uber driver."

"That's one of a reason but I also did cause I care. You need to get out more, there's more to the world then just fucking Akande."

"I know that." 

"It doesn't look like it. If your not at work or at home, you are with that scary dude."

"I wish you didn't know so much about me." Gabe sighed and continued to drive while the girls in the back chatted. He didn't know what to expect at this party, what if Sombra lied and it was some rave in a warehouse? Reyes let himself think. About five minutes later, they arrived.

"Here we go!" Sombra laughed excitingly and practically jumped out before Gabe finished parking. "Come on!"

"Personne n'échappe a mon regard.." Amélie mumbled and got out the car. Gabe knew the rage of a women so he didn't say anything and walked behind them. Akande would have loved a party like this. It was classy. Chandelier on the ceiling, beautiful wall art, fancy carpet! Everything had a hint of fancy. 

"Alright Gabe, I'll be with you in a minute. Go to the bar." Sombra commanded as she snuck around with Amélie. Gabe didn't want to be alone. He didn't even know where the bar was. 

"Damnit Olivia.." Reyes put on his fakest smile and looked around before spotting the bar. He walked over to it and took a seat. 

"Hey partner, what can I get ya tonight?" The bartender asked.

"Just some whiskey,"

"Comin' up," The bartender grabbed a shot glass and filled it up. "Just holler when you need a refill."

"Thank you." Gabe took the drink and tried not to chug it down. He was nervous, he didn't know anyone here and everyone looked like some hot shot. 

"Well hello there," A female approached.

"..Hi."

"You are a tall glass of handsome," She was not sober. "What's your name?"

"Gabriel." 

"Well I'm Ana! and I can," She hiccuped. "Well.. I can do a lot of things actually.."

Reyes couldn't help but laugh, she was trying to flirt with him but she couldn't even think.

"There you are!" A voice came from the right, Gabe turned and tensed up when he saw where it came from. A beautiful, blonde, blue eyed dream boat was coming towards them. "Oh jeez, was she bothering you?"

"Not at all," Gabe managed to say.

"I was trying out my skills, Jack!" Ana cheered and slumped on the bar counter. "Don't take this one, I called dibs."

"You are married," Jack huffed. "Sorry about this." He looked at Gabe and got a better look at him. "..The name is Jack Morrison."

"Gabriel Reyes," He chuckled. "Is this your wife?"

"No, she's my best friend." Jack clarified. "She's usually not this wild."

"I'd love to see her sober then," Reyes joked as he took another sip of his drink.

"So what brings you here? Are you here for the cadet galla?"

"Hm? Oh, no. My friend invited me here and she kinda went to do her own thing. Are you here for the galla?"

"Yeah, my dad's a soldier and I get dragged to these events." Jack chuckled. "Ana just came for support but now I'm the one supporting her." 

"One more drink Jack.." Ana mumbled, holding the counter tighter.

"Well, maybe you should take her home."

"Nah, I can just pin her onto my dad. I'll tell her to ask him about his war stories and that should keep them busy for a few hours." Jack grabbed Ana and supported her weight on him. "Uh.. I'll be back?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Gabe smiled and watched as the female stumbled with Jack. 

"Gabey, you won't believe what happened!" Sombra finally came. 

"I have a story myself."

"Ohohoho! Alright I'll make mine quick so I can hear yours," Sombra laughed. "Gerard wanted to surprise Amélie so when we found him, he had flowers, gifts and Amélie punched him cause she thought it was for someone else but now they're screwing in the bathroom! Isn't that weird?"

"..Very."

"French people, amiright?" She sighed and sat next to Reyes. "Alright, your turn!"

"I met a guy,"

"Oohh!! Where is he?"

"He left for a second, hoping he comes back."

"Is he better looking than Akande?"

"I don't know but he's definitely cute." Gabe sighed. Those dreamy eyes..

"Alright well, I would love to third wheel but I think Zarya is here and I want to bug her. Just text me when we're leaving." Sombra booped Gabe's nose. "Hasta luego guey." And with that, Sombra was gone.

"Don't tell me that was your girlfriend," It was Jack.

Gabe laughed. "No, that was my roommate."

"Thank god.." Jack sighed in relief. Gabe gave him a smug look. "Oh- Uh! It's not like I care or anything."

"You going to sit down or what?"

Jack smiled and happily sat next to Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were a boy scout?"

"For thirteen years. All because my father wanted those stupid cookies."

Gabe laughed and Jack felt his heart flutter. "That's so dumb, oh my god.." He wiped away a tear. 

"Yeah but I didn't mind. When he came home for visits, he always asked me for a box of thin mints." 

"That's cute but why thin mints?"

"I use to think the exact thing! Like we have so many other good flavors, why do you want these?"

"Jeez.." Gabe sighed happily. "I haven't laughed this much in a while."

"Glad you met me?"

"Maybe," Reyes smiled. "I mean, you definitely made this night great."

"I've been told I'm great company." Jack boasted. "But I'm going to be bold and say it, I'm really glad my drunk friend bothered you."

"..Me too." Gabe was about to say something but got interrupted when he felt a buzz in his pocket. "Oh, one second."

"Go ahead," Morrison smiled and ordered another drink from the bar. Reyes pulled out his phone and checked the message he got, it was from Akande.

'My darling, I know I said our next meeting would be next week and we just did it today but I yearn for you.'

Gabe frowned at the text. The second he didn't want Akande, Akande wanted him. He decided not to respond and just put his phone away, turning the ringer off while he was at it.

"Was it you mom?" Jack joked.

"It was just a friend," Reyes finished up his third drink and looked at the time. "Jesus, it's already midnight?"

"Oh shit, it's late." Jack looked at his watch. "I should get back to the gala."

"I should go home," Gabe sighed then pulled out his phone again and opened the contacts application. "Uh.. Can I get your number?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack took the phone and started to type his number into the contact. "Quick question, how did you know I was gay?"

"Lucky guess? Or the fact you checked me out multiple times during our conversation."

"O-Oh," Morrison blushed. "I'm not a creep or anything, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, I did the same thing." Gabe stood up and took the phone back. "Nice butt by the way, really cute." He said as he walked off to find Sombra. Luckily for him, she was on the dance floor trying to salsa to classy music. 

"Aye Gabe! Vamos a bailar o que?" Sombra grabbed Reyes' hands and tried to dance with him.

"It's late Olivia, we're going home."

"You are no fun!" She laughed and let him go. "Bye Zarya!"

"My name is Aleksandra!" The tall lady shouted back.

"I love her," Sombra joked. "Come on, you have to tell me everything that happened with the guy you met!" She rushed them out the club, Amélie was probably going home with Gerard so she didn't consider waiting for her. 

Once they got in the car and on the road, Sombra started to bug him with questions.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty eight,"

"Ooh~ He's a little older! That's hot.'

"I guess,"

"Definitely gay?"

"Yep,"

"Top or bottom?"

"Jesus," Gabe laughed then took a second to think. "Probably a top with smaller guys but a bottom with me."

"Last question, when can I meet him?"

"I guess you will eventually as we get closer, we just met tonight so give us some time."

"Right but I'm just so excited now! My gabey finally found a man better than Akande!"

"Akande.. Shit," He remembered leaving him on read, not a good idea. Gabe wanted to message him back as soon as possible so he sped up and made it to their apartment faster.

"Come on," Sombra yawned and gestured for Gabe to follow.

"I'll be there in a minute," 

"Alright gabe," She patted the hood of the car and headed inside while Reyes quickly pulled out his phone. It was as he feared. There was missed calls and multiple texts from Akande. He checked the texts first and was greeted with a dick pic. "God dammit-" Gabe didn't need this. He scrolled up and only got more embarrassed. Akande had sent shirtless pictures and old pictures of him inside of Gabe. "Why did I let him take pictures.." Gabe quietly asked himself. He wasn't sure what to say so he'd just apologize. 

'Sorry I didn't respond, I was out with Olivia.'

The message was seen instantly.

'I doubt that girl kept your attention for so long, why did you truly ignore me, Gabriel?

Reyes took a second to think before typing.

'Don't worry about it handsome, how about I make it up to you tomorrow?'

'I can't stay mad at you my darling, tomorrow sounds great.'

Gabriel was torn, did he really want to see Akande? Of course he did but.. it wasn't good. It was like a drug and if he wanted to be free from his addiction, the first step was withdrawal but in his case, withdrawal would be a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update, I got busy but I will be updating regularly again!

Gabriel woke up pretty late. Thankfully he didn't have work on the weekends. He got dressed and checked his phone to see if anyone texted him. His heart fluttered when he saw a message from boy scout.

'Morning! How are you? I think I had too much to drink cause I woke up with a headache :('

He couldn't help but laugh. Gabe took a second but sent back a reply.

'I'm fine actually, how much more did you drink when I left?'

Gabe put his phone down and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. 

"Ugh.." He looked at the hallway and Sombra was coming. "Gaaabe.. make me some coffee."

"Sure," The latino grabbed the coffee pot and started to fill it.

"Really?" The girl sat at the table. "You must be in a good mood."

"The guy messaged me first."

"Ooh~" Olivia laughed. "That's great! You might be the one being chased this time."

"It's weird actually, it's always been the other way around." Gabe put the coffee pot in the machine and added the beans. 

"Enjoy it Gabey, you deserve it." Sombra smiled. "Anyway, how are you going to tell Akande to back off now?"

"I'm going to see him today and try to tell him." He grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. "..And maybe mess with him one last time."

"This better be the last time guey," Sombra shook her head. "It wouldn't be cool if you and this guy got close and you were still seeing Akande."

"I know, don't worry." He assured. "Quieres chorizo con papa?"

"Hell yeah!"

...

"Thanks again for the coffee.." Olivia could have cried from how grateful she was. "And the chorizo was amazing." 

"Don't mention it." Gabe finished up the dishes and grabbed his phone.

"Well, I'm off to Zarya's house."

"You know she doesn't like it when you call her Zarya."

"She wouldn't let me call her Nova so it's her fault." Sombra laughed. "But I'll see you later guey."

"Bye," Gabe waved and watched the girl leave before going back to his phone.

'I needed to drink. My dad was still telling Ana his stories by the time I went over and his stories.. let's just say aren't the best.'

He chuckled and started to type back but he got another text.

'My darling, are you free right now?'

It was Akande. Gabe left Jack's message and replied to the other.

'I just finished eating so yeah, why?'

He tried to quickly reply to Jack but Akande had a habit of replying instantly. 

'Come over, you said you'd repay me for yesterday.'

'Right, I'll go over right now.'

Gabe put his phone down and sighed. He had to be strong. He was going to tell Akande that their 'relationship' was over. Gabe didn't want to mess around anymore, he wanted a real partner that would love him. The Latino grabbed his bag, put on his shoes and made his way to Akande's house. 

Knock knock

He waited at the door anxiously before being greeted by the tall, muscular male. "My darling, I'm glad you came." Akande pulled him into the house.

"Yeah.. Akande, listen to m-" Before Gabe could talk, Akande kissed his roughly and pushed him against the wall. "W-Wait..!" He didn't let himself slip and pulled away.

"What is it?" 

"Uh.. About yesterday."

"You were out with a friend, I understand." Akande caressed Gabriel's cheek. "I was only in a bad mood, i am sorry if I scared you."

"..." Just one more time. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Akande chuckled and pulled the Latino into a hot kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you staring at your phone so intensely?" 

"I'm waiting for a reply," Jack replied and sighed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" 

"Maybe a little," Ana chuckled and sat next to her friend. "Who is making the great Jack Morrison wait?"

"Remember the guy you hit on yesterday?"

"Nope." She sipped her coffee.

"Well it was this guy who had amazing.. everything! I talked to him all night and oh my god Ana, I've never felt so gay."

"What's his name?"

"Gabriel and I gave him my number."

"This guy must be pretty great," Ana put down her cup. "But, I hit on him?

"Yeah, I don't know why you always do that." Jack laughed. "But I'm glad you did or else I would have never talked to him.

"Best unintentional wing woman." She joked. "Are you planning on asking him out?"

"In time."

"That's fair, if you need help then I'm always here."

"Thanks Ana," Jack smiled and put the phone down. "I'll be more patient. I guess I'll go do some work while I'm waiting."

"There you go champ, distract yourself." The girl smiled. "I'll watch your phone and let you know if anyone messages."

"You're the best." Morrison patted her head and made his way to his home office.

...

"You are way too good at this Akande," Gabriel complimented as he snuggled close to the other.

"I know, I'm glad I can still please you."

"..Can I kiss you this time?"

Akande frowned but the look on Gabriel's face made him give in. "Just this once." 

Reyes was hoping he'd reject like always and give him that motivation he needed to leave but he agreed. It made his heart beat faster. Gabriel sat up and kissed Akande gently. "Why are you being nice today?"

"No reason but don't get use to it." He mumbled as he got up and started to dress. "I'll call you when I have time to meet up."

"..Sure." He couldn't tell Akande but instead he decided just to ignore him again. If he decided to ask Gabriel why he was ignoring him, he'd just explain it to him. It was going to hurt, forcing yourself away from someone you love.. but it was for the best. "I'll see you later then."

"Yep." Akande put on his shirt. Gabe got his clothes, put them on and headed out the apartment for the last time. He took a deep breath and went to his car. The Latino sat in silence for a second and realized he just needed some comfort. Sombra was an option but she was busy so he grabbed his phone and texted his boy scout.

'Sorry for not replying, my room mate wasn't so good so I took care of her but I would love to hear your dad's stories now lol'

Gabe put the phone down and made his way home. 

..

As he walked up to the door, he checked his phone again and smiled at the reply.

'I could recite them all to you at this point- but are you doing anything tomorrow? I have an extra carnival ticket with your name on it'

Gabe opened the door and started to reply but stopped midway when he heard a thud. He looked up and saw Sombra and Zarya sitting on the couch awkwardly, Sombra's shirt was sliding off her shoulder and Zarya had purple lipstick all over his mouth. "..Hey Aleksandra."

"Hello room mate." She waved and wiped her lips but it only smudged the lipstick more.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Gabriel laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't come back so soon." Sombra pouted.

"Tienes un cuarto no? por que haces esto aqui donde todos puede ver."

"Ugh, come on Zarya." Sombra stood up and grabbed the girl's hand. She didn't seem too excited and Gabe watching them go to the room probably didn't make Aleksandra anymore happy. 

"Have fun you two."

"Gabe!" Sombra shouted and quickly shut the door.

The Latino laughed and he had to tell Jack about this.

'Sorry I just caught my room mate making out with the girl that supposedly hates her.' 

He put his bag down next to the door and went to his own room. Gabe threw off his shoes and laid on the bed excitingly waiting for Jack's reponse.

'Oh jeez- that must have been fun but the carnival? Are you down?"

Gabe smiled at the thought. Holding hands while eating greasy food that would make them throw up on the roller coaster. What a nice thought..

'Are you asking me out?'

He decided to be bold.

'It's more of a hangout but if things go well then maybe next time will be a date'

Reyes' cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling.

'Alright loser I'll go with you'

'Loser? I prefer you call me boy scout now- but I'll pick you up around noon then Gabi'

The Latino wasn't sure how he felt about the nickname Gabi but for Jack, he'd give it a try. 

'Can't wait boy scout'


End file.
